


Missing Barry

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, Love, Missing, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: While Barry is gone in the Speed Force for 6 months, Iris sees glimpses of Barry watching over her.





	Missing Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Barry has been in The Speed Force.

 

He went inside to save Central City and the world.  

 

Before he left, he turned to his fianceé, Iris, and told her to “keep running” for him.

 

And that’s exactly what she did.

 

She would miss Barry, but she wasn’t just going to sit around crying and waiting for him.

 

She wasn’t just going to do nothing.

 

She made a promise.

 

She had her job as the leader of Team Flash giving Wally and Cisco missions saving citizens and fighting against metahumans. Joe and Harry would be helping out too. Sometimes, the Central City Police Department would have to get involved also.

 

She also had her job as a reporter at the Central City Picture News. She was a great reporter. She was on her way to reaching “ace” status. Her coworkers and her bosses often pointed out how great she was at reporting. She could feel a Pulitzer coming her way soon. People loved her articles and she almost always got great fan mail. She often reported on metahumans and the strangeness going on around Central City. She often tried to tell people that all metahumans weren’t bad. She got a few death threats and ugly hate mail, but she didn’t let any of those things stop her. She also had plans to get back to writing on her blog. ;)

 

Towards the end of that first month, Iris started seeing glimpses of Barry from the Speed Force. He would always be smiling at her. Iris’ depression lessened. He would pop up out of the blue at times. He was trying to communicate with her from the Speed Force. She was the only one that could see him. When she looked around in public, nobody else noticed him. She would always smile to herself. She would always smile back at Barry.

 

For her birthday, Joe, Wally, Harry, and Cisco offered to take her out somewhere to eat. She refused. She told them that she wanted to have some alone time on her birthday. They understood.  

 

She picked up some sweet treats for herself from Jitters and some Big Belly Burger. She ate by herself in the loft and waited for Barry incase he made an appearance. He did and she had a great birthday in their loft.

 

He made appearances in the next months continually. One time, while Iris was reporting in front of the camera, Barry appeared and smiled at her. He then nodded at her in encouragement. She briefly smiled at him and then turned back to the camera to keep reporting.

 

She couldn’t wait for the day she got to see her fiancé again. And not just as a visitor from the Speed Force. She couldn’t wait to physically touch him, hug him, and kiss him again.

 

:)


End file.
